


Don't Tell The Angel

by donnawooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are watching Don't Tell The Bride when Dean says he could do better than the grooms on the show. Castiel tells him to put his money where his mouth is and prove that the hunter knows his angel and can give him the perfect wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to let everyone know I edited this story to make it easier to read and to say thankyou for the kudos

"That guy is a dick!"

Sam glances up from his laptop.

"Dean, shush, I am trying to watch this."

Sam looks over to the beds in the hotel room where the three of them were staying. One was empty, the other had Dean lying propped up on the bed head his arm around the shoulder of his angel. Cas was lying on his side, head on Dean's chest one leg thrown over his hunter's legs. Sam was getting used to the fact that his brother was in a relationship with an angel, even more surprising was the fact that Dean was willing to show his affection in front of him.

"Sorry Cas," Dean leaned down and brushed a light kiss on to Cas's temple, "It's just that these guys are almost all dicks."

Sam glanced at the television to see what exactly made Dean so grumpy he would dare upset his angel. "Dude you're watching 'Don't Tell The Bride?'"

Dean threw his brother a look "Bite me Sammy, Cas likes it."

Sam grinned to himself. Dean lifted an eyebrow in query to him.

Sam could read the unspoken thought of "What?" 

"I love Cas and if it makes him happy then I will watch it."

Sam shrugged in answer, "Yeah yeah, that's why you watch it."

Dean smirked "Bitch."

Cas went to move, Dean tightened his arm and Cas lay down again.

"Sorry Cas, I promise I'll be quiet."

Dean glared at Sam when he heard a muttered "Jerk" but returned his attention back to the man in his arms when Cas shifted again. He dropped another light kiss to his angels temple and promised to himself that he would get Sammy back.

 

The show over Dean again said "Seriously Cas, that guy is a dick."

Sam looked back over to the couple on the bed.

Cas was sitting up and glaring at Dean, "I think it is a lovely thought that someone cares enough about another person to plan a wedding for them in three weeks."

Dean reached out to hug Cas, but dropped his arms when the angel moved back.He rubbed a hand over his face before trying to explain. "It's not that I don't like the thought behind it, it's just that about every time we watch this show the bride dreams about something and the groom who is supposed to be making her happy is only doing what he wants not what he knows she would like."

Both Sam and Cas looked at him confused.

He took a deep breath and got of the bed pacing as he put his thoughts in order.

"I mean, most times the bride has been dreaming of her big day her whole life. She meets the love of her life and gives over all control to him. Instead of putting her first and doing things that he should know she would like, he acts like a selfish prick I want this so I will have it. Like today, He sent her to a chinese resturant with one bottle of wine for her hen do while he goes and drops at least ten times that amount on his stag do. She doesn't want a figure hugging dress because she doesn't like showing off her figure to the world. He wants her every curve to show so he gets the tightest dress possible."

Cas interrupted him "But she tries it on and she loves it, they all say he did a better job than she could have."

Dean threw his arms in the air, "Of course she says she loves it, she's on tv. But I watch the brides faces when they first see the dress. Yes they try it on and fall in love but most of them need the people with them to talk them in to loving it. I have watched 'Say Yes to the Dress' with you Cas and I have seen everyone of those brides fall for the dress as soon as it's on. None of them have come out and said "Yes I love it, but only if my entourage does." The guys on the show all say it's my wedding too and what I want goes. But I believe if you love someone enough that you want to spend the rest of your life with them you should be thinking of what they like. Yes it is your day too, and you should like it and have what you like but isn't the most important thing showing your partner that even though you can't see them or talk to them for three weeks the only thought in your mind was them."

Sam looks at him with a thoughtful frown, "So Dean would you say you could plan the perfect wedding for Cas?"

Dean spun around and glared at him, "We are not talking about me and Cas. I haven't asked, have no inclination to ask and if I do it sure as hell wouldn't be in some skeevy hotel room with my baby brother watching. I am not a chick flick moment person Sam and asking someone to marry you is personal in my books."

He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him without looking at Cas.

Sam on the other hand had seen the effect of every word, the angel's head dropping lower with every word.

Cas looked up and Sam could have killed Dean there and then for causing the heartbreak he could see on Cas's face. He got up and put his arm around the smaller man.

"Cas, he didn't mean it. It was my fault. I thought Dean would take it as a joke, but this is a side of him I have never seen. Dean always acts like a dick when he gets emotionally involved, I mean I died so he sells his soul."

Sam felt relieved when he saw the angel smile, "He loves you Cas, I have never seen him happier and he is scared he will lose you. He thinks he doesn't deserve happiness so he pushes it away. Please Cas, be here when he comes back. I'll go out and leave you some privacy. But if you leave I'll understand, but Cas,"

Sam waited until Cas looked at him.

"He sold his soul for me, but he can't do that for you. Because you are is soul and without you he can't live." Sam stood up and went to the door, "I'm not telling you that to blackmail you into staying Cas. Just giving you all the facts."

Sam opened the door and walked into the night leaving Dean's angel thinking over what had happened and what he planned to do about the hardheaded hunter he loved.

 

Sam headed for the nearest bar where he knew he would find his brother. Walking into the dim interior he saw Dean sitting at a table with his head in his hands. He put his hand on his brothers shoulder as he sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"I fucked up Sammy" the words were muffled but years of living with Dean's way of handling emotional outburts let Sam understand every word. "I want to spend my life with him and I don't know if he feels the same way."

Dean lifted his head and stared at his brother.

"I love him Sammy and if I ask and he says no I..." his voice broke. "I need him in my life, Sam, I can't live without him and if he leaves me I don't know what I'll do."

Sam's heart broke over the naked need in Dean's eyes. "Let's get you back to your angel Dean. Give it a couple of days. Maybe you should just ask him." Dean looked a little scared, "What if he says no Sam?" he whispered.

"I don't mean tonight Dean. Think about making it perfect for him."

Dean stood up and swayed a little, "Sammy can you help me back to the hotel my legs don't seem to work."

Sam got up and slung an arm around him. "What were you drinking Dean, I've seen you drink longer and still hunt with no problem."

Dean grinned "It's called a zombie something. Dude they are awesome."

Sam laughed to himself, drunk Dean was no longer his problem.

 

 

Dean was singing loudly in Sam's ear. "All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself."

Sam grimaced, "Dude seriously Air Supply."

Dean stopped singing when they reached the their room.

"Sammy I sing it how I feel it."

Sam opened the door and shoved Dean in.

"Well don't sing now you'll get us thrown out. Go over and apologise to your angel, Jerk."

As he shut the door he heard an answering "Bitch" and smiled to himself.

 

Dean leaned against the door to get his bearings. He hadn't lied when he told Sam his legs didn't work, he made a mental note to avoid purple nurples and drinks with zombie in name. He peered blearily at the bed noting that there was an angel side lump under the blankets. His heart lifted as he realised that his angel was still here, for tonight at least. He made his way unsteadily to their bed. Dropping heavily down, he knelt down to take his boots and socks off. He stood up to take his shirt and pants off and swore as his fingers wouldn't work.

"Shit, fuck, goddamit."

He nearly went through the roof as a pair of arms came around him.

"Oh my God Cas, give a guy a heart attack."

He grabbed the hands as they made to withdraw.

"I need help Cas," he whispered "Please."

He turned and faced his angel, "I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have...." his words got cut off as Castiel kissed him.

"Sshh Dean, we will talk in the morning."

Dean looked at Cas with hope.

Cas gave him a little grin, "Let's get you undressed and into bed."

Dean smirked "You only want your hands on me."

He grabbed the hands as they made a move to leave again.

"Cas, please, my fingers won't work and I need help to get undressed."

Dean blushed as Cas laughed, "Serve you right if I made you sleep fully dressed."

Cas laughed harder as Dean whimpered at the thought and took pity on him.

"Come here Baby, let me undress you."

He made quick work of shirt and jeans and leaving Dean's boxers on held up the blankets. Dean managed to get his limbs moving enough to slide in to bed and snuggle into Cas. Cas cuddled back and with a happy sigh Dean's eyes closed.

Just before he passed out he whispered "Love you Cas. Please say yes."

He was gone before Cas could reply.

"Yes," Cas whispered back,"It's always been yes."

 

Dean woke next day feeling like someone had ran over him with the Impala. He groaned and heard two voices laughing at him. He sat up in bed already out of sorts because his angel wasn't there beside him. He glanced over to the table where Cas and Sam were sitting.

"Hello Dean, I have coffee and pie here if you would like it."

The familiar gravelly voice sent tingles down to his feet. He sent a look of pure lust over to Cas at the mention of pie, laughing when he heard Sam groan in disgust. He swung his legs out and padded over to the table.

"Hey Cas, you are awesome."

He dropped a kiss on top of the angels head.

"I'll go for a shower first," he quirked an eyebrow "Care to join me for hot shower sex."

He glanced at Sam with a look that said "payback" and Sam grimaced.

"I'm going out for a bit." Dean leaned down and gave Cas a serious kiss. He broke it off and smiling asked "Well Cas, join me?"

He laughed as he realised he was talking to an empty room. Sam had bolted and Cas was halfway to the bathroom.

"Dean," a voice interrupted his laughter, "I believe you asked me to join you."

Dean hurried to the bathroom before Cas could change hs mind.

 

An hour later showered and dressed, Dean sat on the bed next to Cas.

He cleared his throat, "Cas, about what I said last night."

He grabbed Cas's hands and turned to face him.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded. I wanted it to be special somewhere with meaning not some crappy hotel room."

He took a deep breath.

"Sonofabitch, Cas I know what I want to say but I dont have the wórds. I wanted to do it right for you."

Cas looked at Dean's face staring into his eyes like he was trying to read his soul. "Just say what's in your heart Dean. If you say it from there then it will be perfect."

Dean slid of the bed pulling Cas with him. He stood for a minute just holding him close than he sunk down to one knee. He looked up at Cas and held onto his angels hands.

"Castiel, you pulled me from Hell, you have saved my life time and time again. You have seen me at my worst and you forgive me when I act like a dick. You gave up heaven for me and I don't deserve you. You're my best friend and I love you and I need you in my life. Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

 

Silence was his only answer. A minute later Dean let go of Cas's hands and sat down on the carpet and pulled his knees up to his chest laying his head on them.

"I'm sorry Cas," he whispered, "Dean Winchester fucks up his life again."

He could feel the tears in his eyes drip down his face, making a wet patch on his jeans.

"It's okay Cas, just say goodbye to Sam before you leave. I'll tell him I made you leave. That it we had another fight and I said something unforgiveable. He'll believe me, it's what I'm good at."

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his angel leave. He held in his tears listening for any noise that would mean he wasn't alone.

 

After about 15 minutes off nothing he assumed Cas had poofed out , the faster to get away from him. That thought broke the dam and the tears flooded out. "

I'm sorry Cas, I'm sorry. I knew I would ruin it. I dare to fall in love with an angel and dare to hope he loves me back. And then I fuck it up. I love you Castiel and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't leave me."

His voice broke the only thing he could say was his angels name. He didn't hear the soft voice say his name, or hear someone kneel down in front of him. He only felt a familiar pair of arms encircle him and pull him close. The tears wouldn't let him go so the arms sat down and pulled Dean onto his lap. Hands tucked Deans head onto a shoulder and then slipped around his waist. Pulling him close the hands stroked gentle patterns on his back as a familiar voice softly hummed "Hey Jude" in his ear, settling in to give Dean time to compose himself. Dean didn't feel when the tears stop. He didn't feel the arms gently lift him and place him into bed.And he didn't hear the soft whimper he made as the arms left him.

 

He awoke to find himself in bed again, by the shadows on the wall and the growling his stomach was making it was late afternoon. His head ached and his throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper, but his heart felt like a great weight had been lifted. At least until he remembered what a fool he had made of himself. He kept his eyes closed and rolled over onto his back with a groan. Throwing one arm over his face he thought back at what had happened. He had proposed to Cas,been rejected by silence and then broke down and cried. He groaned again, he never cried hadn't since that terrible day when he was four and his mom was buried. The day his father knelt down in front of him and told him he had to be a man and look out for Sammy. Yes he may have shed a tear or two but he always pushed them back down. Even in hell and the nightmares that followed his return from there he never cried like that. He lay like that for a moment before a thought hit him. He had been on the floor and now he was in bed. Which meant. Someone held him and put him in to bed. Someone hummed Hey Jude the song that his mother sang when he was upset or sick. The song only one other person on earth knew about. He sat bolt upright "Oh My God!"

A familiar voice came from the next bed and stopped Dean's heart.

"Dean, I will not tell you again to stop using my fathers name in vain."

Dean threw himself at his angel sitting on Sam's bed and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"CasCasCasCasCasCasCas."

He couldn't seem to get his tongue to use any other words. Cas fell back on the bed his arms full of hunter.

"That is what you call me Dean."

Cas laughed at the look of hurt on Dean's face. He wrapped his arms around his hunter and pulled him closer.

"I'm not laughing at you Dean."

He pushed Dean away a little and sat up pulling Dean into his lap again. Since Dean seemed unable to words, Cas leaned down and kissed him. He broke off the kiss before Dean was ready and gently pushed him away.

"Maybe we should go sit on our bed so we don't offend Sam."

Dean got up and not letting go of his angel crossed to their bed. He lay down and pulled Cas down beside him. Dean took a deep breath glad his vocal cords seemed capable of something other than just Cas.

"What the hell Cas? I freaking give you my heart and soul and you can't even answer me? I mean if you don't want me then let me know so I can let you go."

His voice hitched "I love you Cas and I want the world to know that I belong to you." He ducked his head "And I want the world to know you belong to me."

He whispered "Please answer me. Even if it's No, please give me a sign."

Castiel stood up and dragged Dean up with him.

Pushing the hunter down to floor he smiled, "I believe that you asked me something Dean."

Dropping to his knees in front of his hunter Cas smiled even wider.

"Dean Winchester, I have loved you since the first time I saw your soul in the Pit. You became my best friend and you have seen me at my worst. You forgave all the times I hurt you. I didn't fall from heaven because he is right in front of me. I love you and I need you in my life. Yes I will marry you and be yours forever."

Dean's mouth dropped open, "Did you say..."

Cas laughed "Yes Dean, I said Yes."

He leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly.

"That is what you wanted to hear isn't?" he breathed against Dean's lips.

"Yesyesyesyesyes."

Dean's eyes widened as Cas repeated the word yes. He grabbed Cas and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Cas moaned as Dean gently nibbled at his lips. Dean hummed his agreement as he gently nibbled his way down Cas's neck. He nuzzled under Cas's ear and gently bit the lobe. Cas gasped and pulled Dean back to his mouth. Dean gladly him and nibbled Cas's bottom lip. Dean's tounge licked gently between Cas's begging for entrance. His angel's mouth opened on a gasp and Dean's tounge entered. Dean moaned as Cas's tongue flicked into his mouth. Dean's hands came around to the front of Castiel's shirt and started opening buttons. Cas's hands pushed at Dean's t-shirt. He broke away and ripped his shirt over his head. He moaned at the skin to skin touch as he captured Cas's lips again. Dean dropped his hands to Cas's belt buckle. They dropped away as they heard a key in the door and it opened. They broke apart still kneeling on the floor.

Sam just looked at them "Seriously guys you have had all day."

Dean got up and pulled Cas up to stand beside him. Wrapping an arm around his angel he smiled as Sam.

"Sammy he said Yes!"

Dean grabbed his shirt and put it back on before siting on their bed and pulling Cas down beside him. They settled into their ususal positions Cas's head on Dean's chest, one leg thrown over Dean's .

"One thing Cas, why didn't you answer me when I first asked you?"

Cas shifted as if he was going to move.

"Cas," Dean warned as he tightened his grip.

"When you asked me I was shocked. Especially since you had said the night before you had no inclination to ask. Especially in some skeevy hotel room."

Dean blushed "Cas, when I said that I meant that I was planning on taking you out to dinner somewhere nice, taking a drive out to a lake where we could be alone and then asking you. I don't do chick flick moments so I wanted it to be a private moment between us. I was trying to explain that to you except you told me to tell you what was in my heart and it would be perfect. You can only blame yourself that it happened here," Dean smirked.

"Anyway Dean," Castiel almost growled "after what you said last night then coming home drunk and this morning after hot shower sex."

A groan from Sam was ignored by both.

"I wanted to make sure you knew what you were asking. I was about to say yes when you started to apologise. It took me a minute to realise you took my silence as rejection. I was stunned to hear you say you would take the blame if I left. That you would tell Sam you had made me leave because of something you said. I couldn't think of what say to make it better."

Cas arms tightened "Then you broke my heart when you said you were sorry you loved me and asked me not to leave you."

Dean lifted Cas's face to look him in the eyes.

"Oh God, Cas no, I meant that I was sorry because I fucked up by asking you to marry me. I thought you had come to your senses and realised you are too good for me. I can't live without you Cas and I hoped that you would stay even if I couldn't be with you."

Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes, "Dean you may have broke my heart but you fixed it when you said you wanted the world to know you belong to me. Even when you were afraid I would say no, you still put me first."

Dean blushed as Cas lifted his lips and kissed Dean.

"I have one condition Dean."

Dean held his breath as Cas continued, "I want you to treat our wedding like you were on Don't Tell The Bride. You ranted about what they do wrong so put your money where your mouth is and give me my dream wedding."

Sam laughed at the expression on Dean's face.

Cas turned to him "And you Sam Winchester will help him."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Laugh while you can Winchester boys. You have three weeks to give me the wedding of my dreams. I will go and tell Bobby exactly what I want and if you don't come close Dean, no pie for a month."

Dean's mouth dropped open "Cas, no pie seriously. And how close is close."

Castiel thought. "As long as I can see that for three weeks the only thought in your head was me, Dean, you will be right."

"But you will stay won't you, if I promise not to say anything to you you will stay with me?"

Cas looked at the pleading look on Dean's face.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't."

Sam laughed at Dean's face again.

"Better make sure you know what Cas wants Dean. You only have..." he broke of and looked at Cas.

"I am leaving tomorrow so in exactly three weeks, Dean Winchester, you better give me my wedding."

Dean still couldn't get his head around not seeing Cas for three weeks.

"Does that mean that we will have to wait until the honeymoon to touch each other?"

Dean was hoping that Cas would say no.

"I'm sorry Dean, tonight is going to have to last for three weeks."

Dean looked at Sam with an unasked question.

"Yeah, I'll book another room."

Dean turned back to Cas and lowered his head and kissed Castiel drawing a moan from the angels mouth. When Dean deepened the kiss and moaned in return as Cas hands slid down his back to grab him, Sam made a hasty retreat.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

Deans t-shirt being thrown at him made him laugh but did make him hurry out the door. Dean broke the kiss to laugh,

"We have all night Cas and I need to make sure it will hold me for three weeks."

He bent his head to kiss Cas again.

"I just hope I do it right."

"I have faith in you Dean, I love you."

Cas pulled Dean back down to his lips.

 

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sam glared at Dean "Dude, does it really matter what colour the damn ties are. We have been standing here for an hour looking at them."

Dean ignored him and continued looking at ties.

"Dean!"

"Sonofabitch,"

Dean cursed as the pile of ties fell to the floor.

"Sam this is important, I have to get this right,..."

Sam spoke the words at the same time,"It's for Cas."

The sales clerk just looked at the pair of them.

"My brother is getting married and he is rather obsessed with getting it right."

Dean blushed, "Sam, please, it's hard enough."

Sam laughed "Dean, you only have to wait another week."

Dean's blush deepened as he realised what he said. Grabbing two ties Dean looked at them. A smile spread across his face.

"I'll take these two to start with."

Dean handed the ties to the sales clerk and headed for the shirts, "Come on Sammy, we need shirts now."

Sam groaned and followed him wondering if Cas would be able to bring Dean to life again when he killed him. Honestly Sam didn't know if he could deal with his brother for another week. If he wasn't obsessing over colours of ties he was driving around looking for the perfect place to hold the ceromony. Not to mention his constant pissed off horniness because his angel wasn't near him.

"Sam, come here and try this damn shirt on" Sam sighed and hurried after Dean before his brother could shout the store down.

Coming out of the dressing room Sam did a double take. Standing in front of the mirror was Gabriel.

"Dean-o, you have good taste." Gabriel smirked, "But then everything I wear makes me look good."

Dean glanced up and noticed Sam,

"Sam get over here and stand next to Gabby," Dean ignored the sputtering "I need to see if this is going to work."

Sam unglued his feet and went to stand next to Gabriel. Dean stalked around the pair of them muttering to himself. Glancing in the mirror Sam had to agree with the angels comment. Dean had put the two of them in black suits, Gabe was wearing a sky blue shirt with a light jade green tie and Sam was wearing a pale green shirt with a light blue tie. Dean stopped and reached out a hand to lift the tie Gabriel was wearing. Lifting it to his face he squinted at it before breaking in to a smile.

He turned to the hovering clerk, "I'll take the suits, shirts and ties thanks."

Sam hurried into the dressing room "What about yours and Cas's suits Dean?"

Dean didn't answer, he was dreaming about his angel. Again. Sam noticed Dean staring into space again, and snapped his fingers in front of his brothers face.

Coming back down to earth Dean replied "I'm going to get them now Sam but I don't want anyone else to see them until the day. Gabby is going to take you for coffee to get you out of my hair."

Gabriel appeared in front of them, "Gabby, Dean-o, really?"

Dean smirked "Well you keep calling my Cas Cassie. I will defend my angel's honour."

Gabriel turned to Sam, "Are they both like this?"

Sam grimaced back, "In Dean's defence he hasn't seen spoken to or touched Cas in two weeks."

He nodded at Gabriels look, "Yep that means no sex. It gets worse at night when he can't sleep because Cas isn't there."

Dean glared at both of them,"Watch it Sammy, I know where and how to tickle you so you are helpless and just because you are a sasquatch doesn't mean I still can't get you."

Gabriel's eyes lit up, "Dean, I will try to remember to call him Cas," Dean didn't miss the emphisis on the name, "If you tell me those spots."

Dean's face grew thoughtful as the meaning behind those words entered his brain.

He grinned wickedly "Gabe, I think it would be more fun if you found out yourself. But a small hint."

Dean tapped his chin and touched Gabriel on the neck.Sam looked puzzled as the two in front of him suddenly grabbed each other in a hug laughing like hyenas.

"Dean, Gabriel, what's going on."

Gabriel let go of Dean and grabbed Sam.

Still chuckling he led the taller man to the exit "I'll explain later Sam,"

Another burst of laughter from Dean behind them, "Or maybe not."

Dean got himself under control then headed back to the shirts and ties to find the exact shade he wanted.

 

 

THE BIG DAY

Dean rolled over and grabbed his phone. 11.557 am. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Cas. His thumb hovered over the call button. 12.00 am. He was just about to press the button when the phone buzzed.

"Shit", he glanced over to Sam to see his brother hadn't stirred.

He glanced back down to his phone and smiled to see a text from Cas.

"Hello Dean. Happy Wedding Day. I Love You. Go To Sleep. I Will See You Later To Make You Mine."

Dean laughed to himself and quickly texted back "Hey Cas. Happy Wedding Day. I Love You. How did you know I wasn't sleeping. Can't wait to make you mine."

"Because I know my hunter, Dean. You need your sleep. You have three weeks to make up for."

Dean blushed "Are you sexting me Cas? I'll never get to sleep now with those images in my head."

"Dean Winchester! What am I going to do with you?"

"Cas, seriously, it's been three weeks since I kissed you, touched you and you keep sending these thoughts to me. If you want me to do more than pass out on you you will stop."

 

The phone was silent for a moment and Dean thought he had hurt Cas's feelings.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I'm teasing you. I Love You." Silence. "Cas? Please, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Dean was begining to think he was going to have to ring Cas when his phone buzzed.

"It's all right Dean, I would tell you what I was doing but you will never sleep and I have plans for you. I Love You. Now put the phone down and go to sleep."

"Cas, you tease. I may have to have a cold shower before I sleep. ;D"

"GO TO SLEEP DEAN!"

Dean smiled and put his phone down. He wasn't kidding about the cold shower but decided he was too comfortable and warm to get up. he rolled over and fell asleep. He awoke to the smell of coffee.

He groaned as he heard a cheery voice, "Rise and shine sunshine, today is your big day."

He threw a pillow in the direction of the voice.

"Shut up Sam," he grumbled. "Well if you hadn't been sexting your angel all night."

Dean sat up a look of horror on his face, "We weren't..."

Dean broke off as he noticed Sam's face.

"You didn't look at my phone."

Sam shook his head, "I was kidding Dean. You mean you and Cas..."

Dean blushed "It was more my filthy mind than Cas."

Sam groaned "Shut up Dean, I really do not need to know."

"Give me my coffee then, Sasquatch, before I talk some more."

 

 

Several hours later the brothers left the hotel room and got into the Impala.

"Sam do you you think I got it right for Cas. Will he like it."

Dean was babbling with nerves.

"I don't think I got the colours right. Maybe he won't like getting married outside. Maybe he wanted other guests."

Sam glared at him for a second before returning his attention to the road.

"Maybe you should shut up. You love Cas, yes?"

Dean nodded.

"And Cas loves you, yes?"

Dean smiled, "He says he does."

"And Cas said as long as everything you did showed that you were thinking of him it would be perfect yes?"

"Alright Sammy, you've made your point."

Dean sighed, "I just don't deserve him Sam. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and I'm back in the pit. I don't know what I did to make him love me Sammy. And I'm scared one day he's gonna wake up and realise he made a mistake."

Sam pulled over to the side of the road and turned to his brother.

"Dean listen to me. I don't know why you stilll beat yourself up about not being worth while. You were more of a Dad to me than Dad. You practically raised me by yourself. You sacrificed everything for me, even your life. You deserve to be happy. And Cas loves you because you are you. It's not a mistake Dean and it's not a dream. Now if you act like this you will spoil Cas's day and you will upset your angel."

Sam glared at his brother, "Do you want Cas to be upset on the happiest day of your lifes?"

Dean wiped his eyes "You're right Sam. My angel deserves to be happy."

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, "We both deserve to be happy. Now get me to my wedding Sasquatch I don't want to be late."

Dean reached over and hugged his brother, "Bitch."

Sam returned the hug, "Jerk."

 

Five minutes later they were pulling up outside the field Dean had chosen. As they got out of the car they noticed Bobby standing next the lake.

"Damn Bobby you scrub up well." Dean smirked at the grizzled hunter.

The older man was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with silver flecks. He smirked back at Dean, "

You wish you looked this good ya idjit."

Dean grunted as he was grabbed in a bear hug.

"Just kidding Son, you make me proud to be the one marrying you."

Dean whispered to him, "I couldn't imagine anyone but my dad marrying me."

He stepped back and they both wiped their eyes.

"Enough chick flick moments, I'm getting married."

 

With a rustle of wings Gabriel and Castiel appeared.

Deans breath caught at the sight of his angel. Cas was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt that exactly matched the colour of his eyes. His tie was a jade green. Cas looked at Dean smiling at the sight of his hunter wearing a jade green shirt and a tie that exactly matched the shade of Cas's shirt.

"Do you like it Cas?" Dean whispered.

Cas shook his head, "No Dean."

Dean face fell.

"I love it."

Cas's comment was swallowed by Dean's lips kissing him.

 

"Wait until we get to that part idjit."

Dean broke the kiss with a muffled "Ow" as Bobby smacked him upside the head.

"We are here for a reason, now let's get started," Bobby glared at Dean.

Dean dropped his hands from Cas's waist but grabbed his angel's hands and held on. Cas squeezed them and they both turned to face Bobby. The bees hummed softly in the flowers that grew around the edge of the lake as Bobby started.

 

"Dean, Castiel, you stand here in front of us your family ready to promise yourself to each other."

Bobby turned to Dean, "Dean you have something you want to say to Castiel?"

Dean nodded, "Castiel, I love you. My mother used to tell me angels were watching over me every night when she tucked me into bed. I wish she could see it was true. You pulled me from hell so you've seen me at my worst. You fell from heaven for me. I have been to heaven but without you there it was worse than the pit. You deserve someone less damaged than me. I thank every deity I know that you are in my life. I have nothing to give you because you already have my heart. You make me complete Castiel, you are my other half and I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. Will you be mine?"

There were sniffs from four different people.

"Castiel," Bobby managed to get out "Do you have anything to say to Dean?"

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, "Dean Winchester, I love you. I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on your soul in hell. It was so bright, it was like a beacon leading me to you. I wish you could see you the way I see you. I didn't fall from heaven Dean, because my heaven is standing in front of me. I would offer you my heart in return but you already have it. You are the one I was meant for. I will be yours for eternity. Will you be mine?"

Bobby cleared his throat, "Dean, Castiel, in front of these witnesses do you promise to love and honour each other? Do you promise to be faithful to each other? Do you promise to take care of each other?"

Dean lifted Cas's left hand and slid a silver band onto his finger, "Castiel, I will love you and be faithful to you. And I will be yours forever."

Castiel repeated the movement sliding an identical ring onto Dean's finger, "Dean, I will love you and be faithful to you. And I will be yours forever."

Bobby smiled "With whatever power I have I now pronouce you together for life. And beyond."

Sam, Gabriel and Bobby laughed. Bobby belatedly realised that he forgot to say something.

"You may now..." he looked at the couple in front of him. "Never mind."

Dean broke the kiss off to whisper to Cas "Three weeks Cas, unless you want to share your wedding night with witnessess...."

He laughed when he felt Cas transport him to the hotel.

 

 

Several days later they showed up at Bobby's to apologise for disappearing. After a lot of good natured ribbing that left the pair of them blushing they got down to the real reason for the visit.

"Did I give Cas the wedding he wanted?"

Dean didn't think he could blush harder but he managed.

"Dean ya idjit, Cas only wanted you to show that you were thinking of him and you went over and beyond. You could have shown up in your jeans and blasted Led Zepplin and taken him to Vegas and he still would have married you. But instead you picked a lake surrounded by flowers and bees because you know Cas would prefer to be outdoors and he likes bees, you obsessed over finding the exact shade of blue."

Dean ducked his head and shyly whispered "It's the same colour as Cas's eyes."

Bobby laughed, "And you wore a jade green shirt because you know Cas likes you in green. You swapped the colours in the ties so you would have a little bit of him and he would have a little bit of you. You put Sam and Gabe in lighter colours to show they were family. And you asked me to join you two together because I know and love you."

Dean wished the floor would swallow him. Cas smiled at him and rubbed a finger over their matching rings.

"Now you know why I love you Dean. You put me first. You always put me first. And if you ever doubt my love I will pull out the memory of what you did for me and beat you with it. In fact I may have to remind you every day to get it into your thick skull."

The room erupted with laughter, "I wish you luck with that Cas, I've been trying to get stuff in there all my life and it hasn't worked,"Sam joined the conversation.

Dean turned to Gabe who was sitting on the arm of the chair that Sam was in.

"Did you find them Gabe?"

Gabriel roared with laughter as Sam blushed almost as red as his brother.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Dean smirked as he turned to the rest of the room.

"Payback's a bitch Sammy."

Dean laughed "Looks like someone else has an angel watching them."

 

 

Later back in the room Cas turned to Dean, "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you Castiel Winchester."

Dean laughed at the look of shock on his angel's face.

"What? I asked You so therefore you take MY name. Plus it made it easier to get you papers."

He glanced down shyly, "I hope you don't mind."

Cas smiled slowly, "You do realise that makes me yours forever."

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, "And I'm yours. Forever."


End file.
